


Skinny Dipping

by Trash_PandaTO



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Skinny Dipping, making out in a lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_PandaTO/pseuds/Trash_PandaTO
Summary: Waverly and Nicole go skinny dipping. Wynonna comes along, looking for revenge for a prank Waverly pulled on her years ago.





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of an alternative version of a recent chapter in Ride On that I wrote based on the comments folks left for me there. You don't have to read that story to enjoy this, though. It should work just fine as a stand-alone one-shot

“Wave, are we there yet? This trail is…”

“Hey, you should be fine in this with your long legs! It’s up to my armpits for me!”

They had been on the trail for a good 20 minutes, and it was pretty much bushwhacking the entire way. Waverly had told her that it was a secluded spot, but she hadn’t quite realized just how secluded it was. Nicole tried to not think about what kind of insects were sitting on the ferns and bushes she was currently stalking through. It made her skin itch and she really just wanted to get to that lake that Wavely had promised.

“We’re almost there.”

Nicole was relieved to hear that but seconds later she saw Waverly stumble and heard what was a combination between a curse word and a scream.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Just got my bag caught on…something.”

Nicole moved closer to Waverly and put her hand on her back in an attempt to stabilize her in the heavy undergrowth. Waverly giggled and just nudged her along and a few steps later she stepped into an opening. All of a sudden, the undergrowth gave way to rocks and moss and the most beautiful lake Nicole had ever seen. It was surrounded by trees, the shore was rocky but with a gentle slope toward the water’s edge, and the water was a deep greenish colour that reminded her of her grandmother’s jade earrings. 

“Wow.”

“Right?”

Nicole was at a loss for words. This was one of those spots in the world that immediately gave her goosebumps. It felt sacred and she almost didn’t want to speak, not wanting to interrupt the magical feeling that surrounded them.

Waverly had made her way over toward the water. She had placed their bag on a patch of moss that looked so soft that Nicole was tempted to go curl up in it, and now she was standing with both feet in the water, splashing it around carefully.

“The water feels great.”

Nicole was still kind of caught up in the feeling of the place and it took her a moment to realize that Waverly had started shedding her clothes. When she did, she felt her mouth go dry. Waverly was looking right at her and slowly removed her top and then her shorts. For a moment, Nicole couldn’t remember how to breathe. She was frozen in place, unable to look away. Waverly was standing there, in her underwear, in the most beautiful place Nicole had ever seen and her mind had gone completely blank. Two seconds later, Waverly turned around, removed her underwear and ran into the water. The resulting splashing and squealing eventually pulled Nicole out of her stupor.

“Are you coming in or do I have to come over there and drag you in?”

A challenge. She could do that. Waverly had given her a show and she could most certainly return the favour. With swift, confident moves, Nicole stepped out of her clothes and walked toward the lake, swaying her hips a little when she noticed the way Waverly was looking at her. The water felt cool but not uncomfortably cold when it hit her lower legs and Nicole made a split second decision to dive in head first.

The water was clear for a lake and Nicole could see rocks, fallen tree trunks and Waverly’s legs standing not far from where she had jumped in. She swam toward her and came back up, briefly brushing Waverly’s legs with her hands. She heard a surprised squeak just as she broke through the water surface, letting the water run off her face and head.

Waverly was there, only inches away from her. She smiled more brightly than Nicole had ever seen before and it took Nicole’s breath away. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Waverly’s body, marvelling at the feel of skin on skin under the water.

“The water feels amazing.”

“Mm. Yeah. But you feel better.”

Nicole swallowed hard as she felt Waverly wrap her legs around her torso, holding on to her shoulders. She could see a smirk appear on Waverly’s face seconds before she felt legs wiggle around her even closer than before. She was holding on for dear life.

“So do you. That was quite the show there, Miss Earp.”

Waverly grinned.

“You like?”

Nicole was about to say that Waverly didn’t even have to ask that question when she felt Waverly’s core rub against her stomach and she lost the ability to form any kind of coherent thought, never mind a witty response.

“I…v-very much so.”

Nicole moved her hands up along Waverly’s back and pulled her closer, chest to chest. She was glad they were in the water so Waverly couldn’t feel how sweaty her hands were in that moment, but she was pretty sure that she could feel the heartbeat that was hammering away erratically in Nicole’s ribcage. She leaned in closer and kissed Waverly, slowly but with purpose. They were in this beautiful lake, alone, naked. This wasn’t the time for hesitation. She was just about to let her hands slide down Waverly’s body, responding to the increasing urgency in their kiss, when she heard a sudden loud noise. Her heart stopped. They both turned toward the shore and the noise continued. There was something crashing through the bush.

“Shit!”

“Waverly, I thought you said no one knows about this lake!”

“That’s because the only two people who know about it are me and…”

“Yo! Babygirl! I knew you two’d be here!”

“…Wynonna.”

Nicole was stunned. She was naked in a lake in the middle of nowhere with the most beautiful woman on earth and right there on the shore stood the sister of said woman. She had no idea what to do or say.

“Waves, don’t you think it’s a bit soon to take Haught-bod to our secret hideout?”

“Wynonna, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I got your text. You said you took Nicole for a hike and I know how much you were looking forward to seeing her naked so I put two and two together. See? I’m smart! I should totally be a private detective!”

Waverly groaned and buried her face against Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole for her part still didn’t know what was going on, so she held on to Waverly, rubbing her hands up and down her back in what she hoped was a supportive and soothing gesture.

“Now…I’m pretty sure the last time I was here, I was with…I forget. Was it Pete? Or his brother? I don’t remember.”

Waverly looked up and frowned.

“Pretty sure it was Pete.”

“Right. It was. And you know that because…because you and your bff Chrissy followed us up here, and you had impeccable timing, too.”

“Wynonna, no!”

“Oh yes, babygirl, this is it. Payback!”

Nicole watched as Waverly’s features went from annoyance to panic and she felt like this was the right time for her to cut in.

“Okay, can you…can someone tell me what is going on here?”

Waverly hesitated as Wynonna stalked toward the water, and more importantly toward their bag and clothes that they had left on the shore.

“Go ahead, Waves, tell her.”

Waverly looked uncomfortable and definitely angry.

“I…uh, well…Chrissy and I might have…uh…stolen Wynonna’s clothes when she was in the lake with a…date.”

“What?”

“Nicole, that was, like, five or more years ago. We were stupid teens playing a prank on my sister.”

“Yes, Waves, it was a stupid prank and I’ve waited years to get back at you for that. And now, today, this is it.”

Nicole heard Wynonna howl like a wolf and then watched as she scooped up their bag and clothes and ran back into the undergrowth.

“Wynonna! I swear to god, I’m going to kill you!”

Waverly looked positively livid. She had moved away from Nicole and was starting to make her way out of the lake. Nicole grabbed her hand and halted her progress.

“Uh. Let’s maybe not…uh…kill anyone, okay?”

“Nicole. She has our stuff. Our clothes! The key to the Jeep!”

Waverly tried to get out of her grasp and get out of the water, but Nicole held on.

“Yes. I know. And that’s going to be a bit…weird. But there’s not much you can do about it now. She’s already half way down the trail at this point, so if she really wants to strand us here, you running after her now isn’t going to change anything.”

“But…our clothes. We’re naked.”

Nicole grabbed her by her waist again and pulled her closer.

“Trust me, I’ve noticed.”

Waverly was breathing harshly through her nose, still looking panicked and pissed. But when Nicole sent her her best dimpled grin, her expression softened slightly.

“What do we do now?”

“Hm. The way I see it, we can play right into her hand and get out of this lake and curse and swear all the way down the trail. Or…or we can enjoy the lake for a little while and enjoy that we’re both here, _naked_ , before we get out and curse and swear all the way down the trail.”

That seemed to change Waverly’s mood a bit. She still looked worried, but Nicole could see a small smile in the corner of Waverly’s mouth.

“I’m still going to kill her later.”

“Mmm. But…later. Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Nicole hooked her hands under Waverly’s thighs and pulled her up again, feeling legs wrap around her waist and soft heat against her stomach. It made her own knees buckle a little, but she didn’t have time to focus on that because seconds later, Waverly’s lips were on hers and her tongue was in her mouth. She let her hands travel down Waverly’s back to her ass and grabbed firmly, hearing a pleased gasp. Nicole almost completely forgot where they were, she was so lost in feeling Waverly’s body against hers, swallowing her little moans as they kissed.

“Okay, okay! You can stop now!”

Waverly pulled back from Nicole’s lips, surprise written all over her face. They looked over and saw Wynonna at the shore, hands on her hips.

“This is no fun, babygirl! You were supposed to come running after me. Naked. You weren’t supposed to continue your make-out session with Nicole.”

“Yeah, well…have you seen her? Would you walk away from…that?”

Waverly’s arms were gesturing wildly toward Nicole. They were both grinning at each other.

“Okay. You have a point. But now, can you both please stop banging in the lake and take me for pancakes?”

Nicole watched as Waverly turned back toward her, smiling brightly.

“You totally called her bluff, didn’t you?”

“Well, I wasn’t totally sure that it would work, but I had a feeling.”

“You’re amazing.”

Nicole grinned. She could get used to this. She leaned in for another brief kiss before she pulled back and nudged Waverly underneath the water, away from prying eyes.

“What do you say, Waverly Earp, should we go take your sister to the diner and then maybe buy her some earplugs for tonight?”

Waverly leaned forward and held her lips close to Nicole’s ear, making her shiver.

“I don’t think there are earplugs good enough to help with what I have planned for you tonight.”


End file.
